Izami Minami
Izami Minami (南いざみ, Minami Izami) is a genin of Konohagakure, a member of the Minami Clan, and is a part of Team Naomi as the sensor of the group. Personality Izami is considered to be very level-headed, rarely letting her emotions cloud her judgement. She will often analyze a situation to the best of her ability before taking any actions. However, she is able to adapt to changing situations if it is called for. While many see her as a quite being, she is not afraid to defend someone she cares for but she wishes to attempt to resolve matters without unneeded conflict if at all possible. Additionally, she has shown to be very laid-back in non-combat situations, often arriving several minutes late to a mission or training session with her team. Despite this she is still determined to become a great ninja, wishing to someday surpass her two older siblings and no longer have to hide in their shadows. She also seems to be very close with her siblings, mainly her older sister Miki, and is very protective of her younger brother Haruki. Appearance Izami has orange hair that reaches just past her shoulder blades. It is normally swept to the left of her head in a side-ponytail and secured with a thick, brown elastic band. Her eyes are a pure black with no noticeable iris. She is often seen wearing a long-sleeved, green jacket over-top a long-sleeved mesh armor shirt as well as a pair of navy-blue capris that reach just below her knees. She wears her forehead protector around her neck and her shuriken holster is secured around her right thigh. On her feet she wears the standard blue shinobi sandals. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Sensing Due to being a member of the Minami Clan, Izami has the ability to sense a ninja's chakra. She is able to determine what nature types a shinobi has, allowing her to determine what sort of attacks an enemy can use before they use them. Additionally, she is able to distinguish her allies solely based on his or her chakra signature. This allows her to know if an enemy has used a transformation technique to impersonate one of her teammates. However, she is only able to gather such minute details while remaining stationary while concentrating on the surrounding chakra signatures. This often makes her vulnerable to an attack unless someone guards her during the process. While in motion, she is only able to detect if she is being followed or something of the like. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Izami along with her two teammates meet at Konoha's Ninja Academy in order to participate in the exams. Once they arrive at the specified room, Izami quickly undergoes an evaluation of the other candidates in the room to discover what kinds of abilities they posses. Trivia *According to the "databooks": **Izami's hobbies are going to bathhouses and drinking tea. **She wishes to fight no one in particular. **Her favorite food is white rice while she hates coffee and other bitter things. Category:Minami Clan Category:Sensor Category:Forgotten Eyes Category:Kameko Sakka